Animorphs: The Reunion
by Arcanine
Summary: *HUMOR FIC* In honor of the series being over for one year, the characters all get together in the afterlife! Guest appearances by random characters! And Visser Three's makin' waffles! What else will happen? R&R, please!


Today is so sad!!  A year ago, as of this month, Animorphs was over!  I thought more people would write something like this…But anyway!  I'm writing this fic in honor of the Animorphs 1-year ending anniversary thing.  No, I'm not going to make this sappy.  No, I'm not going to rant on about how this wonderful book series never should have ended (though that's true).  I'm going to laugh.  You see, I'm a Marco type person, and when stuff is bad, I laugh.  The Animorphs are having a reunion in the afterlife, with guest appearances from lots of random characters who've appeared throughout the series!  Written in script format for no good reason. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs, but I do own the entire series, all of the extra Chronicles, and stuff like that.  I do not own the word insane, and neither does Marco.  I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, which is where the name repeating jokes comes from.  I don't own anything but my humor, so don't steal it!  

Animorphs: The Reunion 

Jake: Woah!  We're dead!

Cassie: So am I!  *Gets hearts in her eyes and looks at Jake*

Jake: Cassie…

Cassie: Jake…

Jake: Cassie…

Cassie: Jake…

(While this annoying procedure is going on, Tobias—who is a human—looks around and sees Rachel hanging out with some other dead people.)

Tobias: Rachel!

Rachel: Tobias!

Tobias: Rachel!

Rachel: Tobias!

Tobias: Rachel!

Rachel: To—

*Suddenly, Fluffer McKitty, who was killed a few months ago in an incident involving maggots and old cat food, runs over and tackles Rachel*

Rachel: AHHHH!  DEMONIC CAT!  GET IT AWAY!  GET IT AWAY!

Marco: *Look on, and blinks*  Wow.  That was insane.

Ax: In SANE!  Sayne.  In-say-nuh.

Marco: All this time we've been alive, and he picks NOW when we're all DEAD to play with my word!

Ax: I do not believe that 'insane' is your word, but it belongs to all of the human race that speaks the English language. 

All: Ax, shut up. 

Ax: …If you all do not wish my company, I will go talk to Prince Jake. 

Jake: Ax, we're dead.  You don't have to call me Prince.

Ax: YES!  MWAHAHAHAHA!   *Gives Jake the finger, if that's possible with the amount of fingers he has, and then gallops across the vast plain of "Dead People Land" loudly screaming*  I am freeeeee!!!   

*Ax crashed into…*

Ax: *GASP*

All: *Look over and GASP*

The One Who Was Crushed Into: *GASP*

Everyone, simultaneously: YOU!!

The One Who Was Crashed Into: Hey, what's up? 

All-Except-The-One-Who-Was-Crashed-Into: VISSER THREE!

**Note: V3 is still in Alloran's body for the sake of the fic, ok?  Good.**

Visser Three: Having fun being dead?  

Marco: Uh…we just got here.

Visser Three: OK!  Cool!  Awesome!  I know!  You can all come over to my place and we can have…WAFFLES!

Tobias: *Whispers to Rachel*  Could it be a trap?

Rachel: *Whispers back*  I don't know…it could be…except for the waffles.

Tobias: *Still whispering*  So, should we go?

Rachel: *Also, still whispering*  Yeah, why not?  Free waffles!

*They all go to Visser Three's apartment in the middle of…er…Dead People Land, to have some waffles.  On the way, they pass by a dark alley leading to another section of the town? Village? Countryside? World?*

V3: *Whispering*  Shhh…be vewwwwy caweful! 

Marco: *Mock gasp of horror*  Ack!  The cheesy humor!  It pains me to hear such jokes!

Rachel: I don't notice any difference between your jokes and his.

Cassie: Look at them.  They just meet again, and already they're ready to kill each other!

Jake: Cassie…

Cassie: Jake…

Jake: Cassie, they're already dead.

Cassie: Oh, right.  I knew that!

Ax: Of course you did!  Have a gold star!   *Awards Cassie with a sticker of a gold star*

Cassie: *Eyes begin to get teary*  Ax, that's the nicest thing anyone has EVER done for me!  *Gives Ax a big hug*

Marco: Hey, Cassie, I'm sure Jake wants a nice big hug, too!  Don't you, Jake?

*Jake punches Marco into the nearest building*

Marco: Ouch.  

~After several minutes more of arguing, hugging, and whatever else, the group reaches the apartment of Visser Three!~

~Suddenly, as they walk in, loud music starts playing and bright lights start flashing~

Ellimist: *Dressed as a hippie-type-person*  Heeeey!  Dudes!  Welcome to the party!

Crayak: *Dressed as a hippie-type-person*  Yeah!  Dudes!  It's, like, a party with, like, loud music and, like, stuff!

Visser Three: Why are you in my apartment?  I was going to make waffles!! 

Tobias: Yeah!

Rachel: Tobias…

Tobias: Rachel…

Rachel: Tobais…

Tobais: Rachel…

Marco: Shut up…

Ellimist + Crayak: DEAD PEOPLE PARTY!

All: Oh.

Mysterious Voice: Sounds like fun!

All: It's…!!

Mysterious Voice: Yes!  I'm Hewlett Aldershot the Third!  

Marco: *GASP*  You're the vegetable!

HA Third: Yes, I am.

*All of a sudden, there is a loud explosion, and a group of Pemalites—with tye-dyed fur, all wearing leather jackets and riding motorcycles—crash through the walls*

Erek: AH!  THEY'RE…ALIVE!!  *Breaks down into tears of joy, then notices the motorcycles and whatnot*  Huuuuh?

Well, that's it for chapter one!  If you all like this, I'll continue with the second chapter!  So, please, review!!  Do it for the Animorphs!  Do it for the word 'insane'!  Do it for humor!! 


End file.
